


Santa! I want a-

by ApplePi_16



Series: Our Little Owlet [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, meeting santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi_16/pseuds/ApplePi_16
Summary: Yawning, Shouyou watches as Akaashi walks over to Bokuto, who wraps his arms around Akaashi’s slender waist and rests his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. Shouyou smiles, “I can’t wait to see Santa…..” Eyes slowly close, however, he makes sure to mumble out, “Love you Dad and Daddy…Goodni –“ And he’s out like a light.





	Santa! I want a-

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the 2nd part to this 3 part (or maybe 4) Christmas Series!!  
> The 3rd part will be posted on or before Christmas! So look out for that!  
> The next chapter to the main series Little Owlet, should hopefully be out before Christmas as well. Or i at least hope to post another chapter before the year ends!  
> Welp. Enjoy!!

“Little Jimmy woke up. Ran down the stairs. He gasps!”

 _GASP!_ “What Dad? What is it!?” Shouyou jumps up and down whilst sitting on his bed, pulling on Bokuto’s candy cane patterned pyjamas. Begging for the next line, seeming like this wasn’t his hundredth time hearing this story.

“The cookies! The milk! And the carrots! They…They…”

“They what Dad!?” further clutching onto his Dad’s forearm.

“Were gone!”

 _GASP!_ Shouyou covers his mouth. “He eated it Dad! Santa eated –“

“Ate. Bud. Ate.”

“Ate. Santa ate all the cookies and drinked –“

“Drank.”

“Drank all the milk. And the reindeers ate all the carrots!!” Again, Shouyou clutches Bokuto’s forearm with his tiny little hands.

Chuckling Bokuto flips the page, “Jimmy runs towards the Christmas tree –“

“Ohhh~ Here it comes Dad! Here it comes!” Shouyou’s whole body vibrates in place.

“And left under the tree was a BIG surprise!”

“Presents!” Tiny arms are thrown up into the air.

Bokuto laughs before continuing, “Santa had left him a mountain of presents!”

“Yaaaayy~!!” Shouyou’s outstretched arms shake as he claps with excitement.

“Jimmy got a bike, some books, legos and a cool toy car! But!” He stops for maximum effect.

“But!? But what Dad!”

“But, most importantly he got what he asked for! Santa gave Jimmy a d –“

“Doggy! Santa gave Jimmy a doggy for Christmas!” Shouyou jumps onto his feet, before proceeding to jump up and down on his bed.

Bokuto, as usual, gets carried away with the mood, he himself jumps up onto his feet, “that’s right Shou! How’d you know!?”

“Because Dad, Santa gives all the nice kids what they asked for on Christmas!”

“That’s right Shou!”

“Ahhh~ I can’t wait Dad! I can’t wait to meet San –“

“Kou! I’m Home!” At the sound of his Daddy’s voice echoing down the hall, Shouyou jumps off his bed and runs down the hall, down the stairs and towards –

“Did you put Shou to sle- _offt_ ”

“Daddy!! Welcome home!” Shouyou encases Akaashi’s legs together with his scrawny arms, hugging them whilst looking up at him.

“Shou!” Akaashi kneels down and bundles the young child up in his arms. “I’m back.”

Giggling, Shouyou rubs his face further into Akaashi’s chest. Who begins to pick him up, carrying him back to his room.

As they walk into the kid’s room Akaashi asks, “shouldn’t you be asleep baby?” He looks down at Shouyou, an eyebrow raised in question. Before looking over at Bokuto with a smirk, “Wasn’t Dad supposed to put you to bed?”

Bokuto rubs his neck and smiles sheepishly.  “Well…I was, but –“

“But, I said I wanted a bedtime story before sleep time!” Shouyou cuts Bokuto off, attempting to save his Dad.

“Oh? I see. But, that doesn’t mean 5 different bedtime stories.” Akaashi looks over at the pile of books, stacked neatly on Shouyou’s bedside table.

Shouyou looks over at the pile bashfully, before turning his head to face Akaashi again, “sorry Daddy.” He looks down at his hands, twiddling them.

Akaashi’s semi stern face melts; one really can’t stay mad at Shouyou for long. He walks towards the single bed, “well then, since you’re sorry, all is forgiven. But, you should go to sleep now, if you still want to go –“ he throws Shouyou onto his bed, “see Santa!” Akaashi looms over Shouyou, his fingers wiggling. He swiftly gets his hands on either end of the child, and proceeds to tickle the young boy.

Shouyou’s laughter rings around the room, flailing his arms around, in a weak attempt to shield himself from Akaashi’s tickling fingers.

Once Akaashi thinks Shouyou had been ‘punished’ enough, he stops, moves Shouyou up the bed and tucks him in.

Yawning, Shouyou watches as Akaashi walks over to Bokuto, who wraps his arms around Akaashi’s slender waist and rests his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. Shouyou smiles, “I can’t wait to see Santa…..” Eyes slowly close, however, he makes sure to mumble out, “Love you Dad and Daddy…Goodni –“ And he’s out like a light.

Chuckling, the two men move closer to the sleeping child, each taking a turn to lean down and leave a small peck on his forehead. They turn on the night light on their way out.

.

.

.

“Are ya excited bud?” Bokuto asks with slight amusement.

Excitement would be an understatement. Shouyou wasn’t excited. No. He was ecstatic. Stopping any sort of blood flow to either of the men’s hands as he held onto them. Trying to keep his nerves at bay.

This was the day. The day he’d dream of since he’d heard of Santa. The day he’d thank Santa for giving him the best gift in the whole wide world. The day he’d finally be able to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas. Not even his parents knew what he wanted, Shouyou had decided to keep it a secret, wanting Santa to be the first to hear his wish.

Ecstatic yes, but he was also very nervous. He was scared. Scared that Santa would tell him he was a bad boy, and that he didn’t deserve anything. That Santa would take his parents away! Scared that Santa wouldn’t like his wish. Scared that –

“Bokuto Shouyou?” a female voice stops his train of thought. Shouyou looks up, he goes stiff. Suddenly a wave of butterflies invade his stomach. He’s starting to feel sick.

Akaashi is quick to notice the – more than usual – sweat developing in the child’s hand, so he looks down and sees the look of fear and anxiety on the boy’s face. He kneels down, “Shou, baby, what’s wrong? I thought you were excited to finally meet Santa?”

Bokuto lets go of the child’s hand, deciding to walk over to the attendant, asking if they could have a few minutes. The attendant nods with a smile, telling him she’ll let the other child go first, allowing them time to calm Shouyou down.

“…”

“Shou?” Akaashi’s thumb rubs soothing circles on the child’s hand, coaxing him.  

“What if.”

“What if, what baby?”

“What if Santa says I’m a bad boy?” He looks up at Akaashi with teary eyes and wobbly lips.

Stunned, Akaashi merely stares at the child. He looks over the child’s shoulder, making sure Bokuto is still far away, enough so he couldn’t hear the young boy. He looks back at Shouyou and smiles, “oh sweetheart. Remember what I told you a week ago?”

He nods.

“And what was it?”

“T-that Santa led me to you, and you to me.”

“That’s right my little spinkle. So why do you think Santa would tell you, you’re a bad boy?”

The boy looks down, face scrunched up, trying to think of an answer. “I don’t know.”

Akaashi lets out a small laugh, “it’s just the nerves honey. You’re just nervous.”

Bokuto walks over, after giving Akaashi sometime to soothe the boy down, “everything alright now buddy?” He looks at the boy with a toothy grin before bending down, reaching the kid’s ear, whispering, “ready to tell Santa your wish?”

Shouyou looks up at his Dad nervously, before replying with a timid nod.

Satisfied with the answer, Bokuto takes the child’s hand and leads him towards the candy cane arcs. Akaashi stands up and takes his other hand, leading him as well. Once they get to the end of clean white tiles and to the beginning of red velvety carpet, the two men let go of the child’s hands and give him a gentle push.

Shouyou looks back at his parents anxiously. They each give him a encouraging nod; Bokuto giving him a thumbs up. He turns back around, swallows his saliva and takes small rigid steps towards the elf. Who pulls the curtains back, revealing a jolly man, with white hair and a beard, sitting in a chair that was made of the same material as the carpet and curtains.

He freezes, suddenly having the urge to turn back around and high tailing it out of here.

The man sitting gives him the brightest smile; rivalling that of his Dad. “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Shouyou!”

Eyes widen, a gasp leaves his mouth and hands come up to cover it. “H-how did you know my name Santa!?”

“Ho ho ho! I know every child’s name all over the world. I even know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice!”

Shouyou’s heart picks up.

“And! I know for a fact, that you, Shouyou are indeed the nicest child out there!”

 _Gasp!_ Shouyou turns around, a once nervous face now replaced with excitement, looks at his parents, “did you hear that! Dad!? Daddy!? Santa said I’m the nicest!!”

The two men laugh at their angel of a child’s sudden change in emotions. Bokuto takes a step forward and grins, “well Shouyou, what are you waiting for!? Go tell Santa what you want for Christmas!”

Shouyou jumps up and down before turning around, he skips his way towards the jolly man, and jumps into his lap. He looks up with sparkling eyes. _Flash._ A picture is taken of that moment. Shouyou ignores the flash as he continues to stare at Santa.

“Well Shouyou, what is it you want for Christmas?”

Shouyou vibrates in the man’s lap as he gets ready to tell him what he wishes for. “I want a OWL!”

Santa looks at the child with amusement. His joyous laugh echoes around the room, “why an owl?”

Shouyou looks up, eyes shining, “well, you see Santa. I’m gonna need an owl when I go to Hogwarts!”

He laughs once more. Bokuto laughs and Akaashi snorts. _Of course he wanted an owl._ “Well then. You have to promise me one thing before I can grant your wish.”

The young boy nods eagerly.

“You have to promise me that’ll you’ll take proper care of the owl.”

“I promise!!” the child shouts as he thrusts his right hand out, pinkie lifted high in the air.

Santa laughs as he takes the child’s pinkie in his, shaking their hands slightly, sealing the deal. “An owl it is!”

Shouyou throws his hands up, “yaaayyyy!! Thank you Santa!” He hugs the man, giggling in the process as his face is tickled by the snowy white beard.

“Now. What do you say, we call your parents over so we can take a picture all together?”

Shouyou nods, “Dad! Daddy! Picture time!!”

The two men walk over with big smiles on their faces. They take their place on either sides on the big chair, as Shouyou continues to sit on Santa’s lap.

_Flash_

“Okay, Shou. Say goodbye to Santa.” Akaashi says as he and Bokuto walk towards the exit hand in hand.

“Bye bye Santa! Good luck with delivering all the presents!! Merry Christmas!!” He says as he climbs off of the man’s lap, before turning around, running towards his parents.

They’re a few steps out before Shouyou remembers something, “Oh!” He runs back into the room, luckily the next child hadn’t walked in yet. He runs towards Santa once again, and attacks him with a hug. He leans back, looking up at the stunned man, “thank you for leading me to my parents! Merry Christmas Santa!” And just like that Shouyou once again walks out of the room. Grabs the hands of his waiting parents and walks out of the mall with the brightest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! They make my day, as well as motivate me!
> 
> Follow my twitter to keep updated with posts and little visuals that go along with some fics! https://twitter.com/ThatTries
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
